Standar? (Luhan Ver)
by sebening
Summary: Jongin dalam proses pendekatan dengan Kyungsoo yang super pintar,dan Chanyeol punya pacar yang berpedikat 'Princess' di sekolah. Sementara Luhan? Dia hanya menginginkan Kim Minseok yang standar. – GS! LuMin/XiuHan from EXO


Title : Standar? (Luhan Ver.)

Pairing : LuMin/XiuHan (Luhan x Fem!Minseok) slight KaiSoo and ChanBaek

_**Warning! **_Genderswitch. High School AU. Bahasa gak baku.

Summary : _Jongin dalam proses pendekatan dengan Kyungsoo yang super pintar,dan Chanyeol punya pacar yang berpedikat 'Princess'_ _di sekolah. Sementara Luhan? Dia hanya menginginkan Kim Minseok yang standar._

_p.s : Ini mungkin lebih ngarah ke pandangan Chanyeol sama Jongin tentang Luhan dari pada 'Luhan ver.' Haha._

_Kata 'tidak' di fanfic sebelumnya kita ganti jadi 'enggak/gak' (untuk bagian dialog aja) ehehe dan maaf kalau bahasanya jadi gak baku, soalnya, kalau baku semua jatohnya malah kayak puisi gitu. Terlalu puitis haha._._

Itu _dia._

Ekspresi wajah Luhan langsung berubah menjadi –sangat– aneh saat menangkap sosok mungil yang sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dicarinya. Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman super aneh yang membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang duduk disampingnya bergidik ngeri.

"Aneh, ya."Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui bisikan Chanyeol. Aneh sekaligus ajaib –tentu saja. Luhan suka pada seseorang itu hal yang sangat langka –sampai Jongin pernah berpikir untuk memasukkannya ke dalam _Guinness Book Of Record_– apalagi Luhan jatuh cinta seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini_._ Seingat Chanyeol dan Jongin, terakhir kali Luhan mengatakan kalau ia sedang suka pada seseorang itu saat kelas satu, yang artinya, hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. _For Your Info_, Saat kelas satu dulu, Luhan pernah suka dengan senior-nya. Parahnya, Gadis yang dia suka itu, Ketua OSIS yang punya ribuan fans, dan tentu saja, Akhir kisah cinta antara Luhan dan si Ketua OSIS itu tragis. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Luhan –yang akhirnya berani– mengatakan perasaanya pada si Ketua OSIS itu, Perempuan yang dua kelas lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu justru mengatakan; "_Maaf, tapi aku enggak kenal kamu." _

Luhan tentu saja patah hati, dan berujung pada Luhan yang bersumpah untuk tidak lagi suka pada seseorang. Tapi Chanyeol dan Jongin sama sama tahu, kalau sumpah yang Luhan buat itu beberapa minggu ini dia ingkari sendiri.

Semuanya gara gara Kim Minseok.

Sumpah demi apapun, Chanyeol dan Jongin sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama Kim Minseok itu ada di sekolah mereka. _Gak famous_, begitu kata mereka berdua saat pertama kali Luhan memperkenalkan _gebetan_nya itu pada mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan –yang bersumpah tidak akan naksir seseorang lagi– suka pada gadis _biasa_ yang sama sekali _tidak menarik_ yang bernama Kim Minseok.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Minseok, gadis itu sedang mencari sesuatu di rak buku perpustakaan sekolah –dan Luhan dengan _horror_nya menatap Minseok dengan tatapan _ugh, sangat susah diartikan_. Mungkin kalau saja Minseok tahu dia sedang deperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh tersebut, ia akan lari terbirit-birit saat itu juga.

Semuanya berawal sejak kira kira satu bulan yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol tiba tiba mengatakan kalau dia berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun –Gadis paling terkenal di sekolah mereka. Dan dengan santainya, Jongin bilang kalau dia _akan_ berpacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo yang imut; dan juga super pintar. Sementara Luhan –satu satunya jomblo diantara mereka– tidak bisa berkata kata. Tentu. Karena Luhan belum punya pacar, apalagi _gebetan_. Alhasil, Chanyeol dan Jongin habis habisan mem_bully_ Luhan dengan kata kata 'Jomblo' atau yang paling parah 'Jones'. Hei! Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya dikatai _jomblo_ apalagi _jones_?

–Hell.

Tapi bukan Luhan kalau hanya diam dan tidak membalas ejekkan kedua sohibnya itu.

"_Pacar, gebetan, atau apalah. Aduh, biasa banget. Paling pintar atau paling _famous_. _Mainstream_! Biasa banget! Kenapa gak cari yang _anti-mainstream_. Kayak.. cewek paling biasa? Justru hal hal yang biasa itu yang sekarang ini bisa disebut _anti-mainstream."

_Ngeles._ Chanyeol dan Jongin tahu persis kalau sahabatnya itu sedang mencari cari alasan. Dan sumpah. Alasan Luhan itu sama sekali _gak jelas_. _Random_. Banget malah.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa. Sama sekali tidak tahu kalau beberapa hari kemudian Luhan mendeklarasikan kalau dia suka pada seseorang yang _sangat sangat biasa_.

.

.

.

.

"Aku suka kamu, Minseok."

Jongin dan Chanyeol sama sama berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Luhan benar benar melakukannya. Ia mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Minseok, _gadis anti-mainstream menurut Luhan. _Dan dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak ada romantis romantisnya.

Minseok bertanya kenapa. Lalu Luhan menjawab. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol dan Jongin menutupi mulut mereka dengan tangan agar tawa mereka tidak meledak saat itu juga. _Fyi, _mereka sedang mengintip Luhan –dan Minseok– di balik salah satu kuris penonton di tribun lapangan sepak bola.

"Entah. Awalnya aku pikir, sesuatu yang terlalu di atas dan terlalu dibawah itu biasa banget. Aku enggak mau disebut biasa, jadi, kupikir, hal yang biasa itulah yang justru enggak biasa. Kamu ini, satu satunya perempuan yang aku anggap _biasa_. Jadi, aku terus perhatiin kamu, dan sekarang aku malah suka sama kamu yang biasa biasa itu."

Perkataan Luhan lebih mengarah pada _ngajak ribut_ dari pada _mengungkapkan perasaan_. Mereka memprediksikan bahwa Luhan akan dipukul, ditendang, atau sejenisnya.

Penasaran dengan jawaban Minseok, Chanyeol dan Jongin memasang telinga mereka baik baik.

Minseok mengangguk. Berkata _iya_. Dan Luhan yang melompat kegirangan –persetanan dengan image-nya.

.

.

.

"Minseok!"

Hari ke delapan sejak Luhan dan Minseok resmi berpacaran –Luhan menghitungnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok yang juga melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang berada di sisi lain lorong tempatnya berdiri –_simpelnya, Luhan di ujung, Minseok di ujung lainnya_. Minseok melangkah mendekat pada Luhan. Sama seperti hari ini, Tujuh hari terakhir, Luhan selalu mengajaknya makan di kantin bersama –juga Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Oi, Luhan."Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Kim Minseok itu manis juga, ya."

Luhan menatap horror Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Kalau saja ini sebuah komik, mungkin sudah muncul perempatan kecil di pelipis Luhan.

"Kalau kamu berani dekat-dekat sama Minseok_ku_, kamu mati, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol –dan Jongin yang ikut mendengar– bersumpah tidak akan mendekati Kim Minseok. Karena melawan si Posesif Luhan itu sama dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

–_Hell No._


End file.
